Oh, the Joys of Crossdressing!
by The 1 and Only Surkura
Summary: In order to join Alejandro's group of thugs to dispel the gay rumors around the school and protect Noah from harm ever again, Cody last hazing challenge is to date the new girl on the block, Nora. But something seem familiar about her... NoCo! Complete!
1. The New Girl On The Block, Nora

Hello! Surkura's back, and let me give you the background that helped me with creating this story. So, I had some original characters from an original story that was slightly based on Noah, Cody, and Sierra. The Noah-based character was suppose to cross-dress, and all of a sudden, this idea appeared into my head. Because I want to be able to finish Sierra, I made this a mini series, so it's only going to be seven chapters, and that's it. It was really hard to structure it that way, but I was able to do it. I am going to update this story every week for seven weeks, or maybe earlier. It depends on the reviews and alerts I get, because I already have all seven chapters typed. Just need to be edited like this one. So, without further a-do, her is the first chapter of "Oh, the Joys of Cross-dressing!". And remember, Surkura doesn't own a thing. *Smiles* Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Three weeks ago, she came out of nowhere and took the entire town by surprise. Cody gulped as he watched her past by, knowing that she knew that he was looking at her. Her skin was chocolate, with her pinned up hair being just a bit darker with some sprayed on honey highlights. Cody never saw her eyes, but he wonders what color they might be? Would it be honey or dark brown; hazel or dark blue? Her shirt clung tightly to her torso, but her half jacket covered her breast, or lack of it, and her skirt draped down to her knees, slightly swaying as she walks.<p>

Her name was Nora, and that was that. She never gave her last name and nobody ever sees her at the school. But when she does appear, most guys would be on their knees.

Cody gulped again, looking back at the trio behind him. "Do I really have to do this?" He asked. "She rejects everyone that comes up to her; Boy or girl."

Alejandro smirked with Duncan by his right, mirroring his action. Geoff, who was on Alejandro's left, glanced a worried look at Cody. "The bro's right." He stated with a beach-boy accent. "She does reject everyone."

"Yeah. But I have yet to see this little gay try and talk to her ever since she came." Duncan snickered. Cody narrowed his eyes. "I'm not gay." He lied; He was actually bi, but they get the worst of the bullying since they go up against both girls and boys. "I'm totally straight! I'm the Code-meister! I could get any chick I want!"

"Okay." Alejandro stated. "I would tell you to tamed Heather Wong, but I already did that." Cody shivered at the disturbing images that manifested in his mind. "So the next best challenge is Nora over there. I don't care how long its take, but if you could get her on a date without you chickening out, then I will tell the entire school that you're straight."

"You serious?" Cody hoped. "You'll get rid of the rumor? And…"

"Both of them, I promise. I'm a man of my word." Alejandro smirked, crossing his fingers behind his back. Cody glanced at Nora, who was sitting down on a bench reading a book. He just wanted the school to lay low about his sexuality- he knows he likes both and always will, but doesn't want the school to know about it right now. Not only that, but also…

Putting on his best Code-meister face, Cody strutted over and sat next to her. Of course, she didn't acknowledge his presence right then and there; she speaks only when spoken to. A pre-Madonna, but she has every right to be.

"Hi." Cody stated. Nora flinched and turned her head away, which confused him and the three on-lookers. Usually, she would stare people straight in the eyes. "… Okay… I'm Cody. You're Nora, right?"

"That's what I'm called." Nora answered. Her voice was high and monotone, which gave Cody's heart a sting. Monotones always reminded him of…

"So, I was wondering, so that we can get to know each other a bit more, that maybe we can go somewhere and get some pop together?" Cody smiled his gap tooth smile, getting his focus back on track. Nora's grip on her skirt tightens and shook with aggression. "… You're Cody, right? Noah's friend?" Cody held his head up, a slight blush coming on his face. "Y-Yeah." He stated. Nora shook her head. "Why should I do that for you… when you don't even talk to your friend like you use to anymore. He's hurting you know. He tells me everyday, that you two use to be so close." Nora explained. "How can I be sure that you won't do the same thing with me once we start hanging out, huh?" Before Cody can answer, Nora hastily stood up and walked off.

"… I think I just got rejected." Cody blinked then stood up, turning to the guys and shrugging his shoulders. "There's always next time, but I got to go." Cody stated. Duncan started to laugh. "Going to see your butt-buddy, Noah?" Cody narrowed his eyes, growling as his hands curled into fists. "Noah is the straightest guy I know! And that's my friend! I don't care if you guys use me as a punching bag for the rest of my life, but we made a deal! You won't hurt him anymore!"

"But you haven't contribute yet, Cody? You're not in the group." Said Alejandro. "You're halfway done with the hazing, Cody. All you have to do is go on one date with that girl to prove that I'm not letting a faggot in. And in return for your hazing and future contributions, I will dispel the rumors and leave Noah alone." Cody nodded, but the sadness in his eyes was clear. However, it doesn't happen until he gets in the group. He couldn't snag her today, but he will try tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that. A date with Nora will mean safety for Noah.


	2. My Angry, Hot Best Friend, Noah

Hey everyone. It's Surkura again. Actually, I'm so excited about this story that I'm not going to do the update once a week thing. As soon as I'm done editing, I'm just going to post it. I really like how it came out and I really want you guys to read it. Well, this is chapter two of Oh, the Joys of Cross-dressing. I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Using the extra key underneath the welcome mat, Cody allowed himself in the house. The sound of running water stopped, and Cody knew that his presence was known. He looked back at the door, closing it to prevent him from running. He wasn't going to be a weakling like he did the last few days. Today, he was going to talk to him, even if he was still angry that he was hanging around Alejandro and his crew. "Noah?" He called out. Heavy footsteps from upstairs made their way towards the stairs before it stopped and sighed. "Why are you here?" A voice asked with malice.<p>

"I want to talk to you." Cody glanced at his friends, forcing a smile. Noah was standing in front of him with only his shorts and a towel to dry his shoulder length dark hair that complimented his dark skin and even darker and powerful brown eyes. "Is that okay?"

"No." Noah turned around and walked back upstairs. But Cody knew that tone well and walked upstairs anyway. He walked in Noah's bedroom and sat on his bed, waiting. Noah returned a few minutes later, narrowing his eyes at Cody. "I though I said no."

"You really didn't want me to go."

"Like you really know me that well." Noah snapped, placing his towel around his neck. "It's for the best. But, since you won't leave, I'll start. You have no business talking to me if you're talking to those three."

"Look, Noah, it's for your own good." Cody stood up. "I wouldn't have to do this if you just kept you damn mouth close! The last time I saw you after you encountered them, you ended up at the hospital!"

"How nice of you to be concern." Noah said with a deadpanned face. "I'm so touched that I'm trying to give a shit."

"Noah-"

"Cody, you were my first and best friend when I moved here years ago! Even though I met new ones, I still had you as my number one!" Noah hissed. "Cody, I would rather be bullied and suffer than what you're doing to 'help' me. I wanted my friend to stay with me."

"I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU IN I HOSPITAL BED AGAIN!" Cody hissed and got in Noah's face. "HOW DID YOU THINK I FELT, NOAH! TO SEE YOU THERE, ALMOST LIFELESS!" He pulled his head back, the memories reappearing with the horrible nostalgic taste that came with it. "They obviously like me. And who am I to passed this opportunity to let it go and for the next time to be too late. I lo- care! I care about you too much, Noah?" Noah huffed in irritation and folded his arms. "So… what did they tell you this time?" He spatted.

"They wanted me to try and date Nora." Cody explained. Noah started him down. "After that, I'm part of them. And you'll be safe." Silences filled the air. Noah sighed, turning his gaze away and out the window. "… Are you sure this is what you really want, Cody? Because you know, Nora rejects almost everyone. I'm still shock I'm friends with her. But if you are, I'll try and convince her to date you." Cody looked up in shock, only to freeze when he caught the pain in Noah's eyes as the Indian-Canadian continued, "Maybe it is for the best. We started keeping things from each other and don't seem as close anymore. Hell, I want to rip your head off right now." Cody flinched and looked down. He bit his cheek to prevent any sadness from showing. "Yes… I do want this, Noah. But try to understand-"

"Get out." Noah pointed to the door, and Cody knew that was his time to go. He glanced back, seeing his friend huffed while pushing back his hair behind his eyes before walking off.

* * *

><p>When Noah first arrived to the school, Cody was his first friend. Even when he found new ones, he always involves Cody in it somehow. Noah protected him when those gay rumors started, which led the two of them into this mess today. Cody lay on his bed, staring up at his ceiling. His heart pounding as his memories were flooding with his soon-to-be former friend. The way he would only smile at him; his eyes were always close and his hair would slightly bounce. The way he pulls back his hair; his thumb, index, and middle finger was always out, and his ring and pinky fingers would hook around the strand of hair, pulling it back. The way he would bit his lips and cast his eyes to the side when he was blushing or nervous. And the way he always dreamt of looking into those dark brown eyes before they closed and connected the two of them with a kiss.<p>

Cody's phone rung and he looked at his text message, the pounding in his heart becoming even more over bearing. There was so many things he wanted to do with Noah, so many things that he wanted to tell Noah. He wanted him to be the first one to actually know that he is bi, and actually wanted to see if Noah would still accept him as a friend if he confesses his love. He knows Noah is a straight as a line; his fascination with girls and how their bodies' work was a dead give away.

"Guess you'll never know how I feel about you, huh, Noah." Cody lightly kissed the top of his phone. "I'm sorry, but I will do whatever it takes for you to be safe." He glanced at the message again, the one that permanently ended their friendship.

_**From: Noah**_

_**She'll do it. Meet her 8 by the park. I guess this is goodbye then. It was nice when it lasted.**_


	3. A Date with Nora or Noah? Part 1

Hey Guys! Surkura is back again. I have some bad news- I'm actually having a little trouble making the six chapter of 'Sierra Isn't Going To Like This'. The reason for this is because originally, both Katie and Sadie was suppose to die, but since Katie is still well and alive, I having a bit of trouble. If you have an idea about what I should do for the next chapter to get my brain working again, PM me and I'll hit you back about what I think about it. But this isn't Sierra Isn't Going To Like This, It's Oh, the Joys of Cross-Dressing!, so lets get back on topic!  
>Remember people, I own nothing. Enjoy Chapter 3.<br>_"abcdefg...Q!"-_flashback

* * *

><p>Geoff took a quick glance at his watch, then back at Cody. "Dude, I don't really think she's coming, bro'." He said. Cody sighed then leaned back on the bench and stared at the blue sky. He wouldn't be surprise if she did stood him up. Nora was pretty peeved about what he was doing to Noah. But then again, she was only going off based on his side of the story.<p>

Duncan growled, then out of nowhere, grabbed Cody's collar and lifted him up. "If she doesn't show, nerd, then you would be in a load of hurt for waking me up this early." Cody flinched, but didn't retort. It was all for Noah's safety, and he would go to the ends of the earth just to protect him. "J-Just give her a few more minutes." Cody tried to pry Duncan's hands off of him. "I-I'm sure she's just running a little late."

Alejandro, pulling back the yo-yo his was messing with, glanced at him. "Are you sure your geeky little friend helped you out. Because we need do need proof of this date before we can let you in." he stated. Cody narrowed his eyes. "I've shown you the message. What more do you want? And stop calling him names!"

"Oh, are you raising your voice at him?" Duncan chuckled and slammed Cody against the bench. "Because we could easily end this right now and go back to messing with your faggy friend. You're not part of the group yet, remember? So until then, we can do whatever we want, understand?"

"…Got it." Cody answered, grabbing his sides. "But just make sure you keep your end of the bargain after this stupid thing is done."

"Now you're talking back to me? Oh, you're going to get-"

"A-hem!" The four boys flinched when they heard the unknown voice, turning around to find the source.

Nora had her hand on her hips, her eyes hidden by her slightly tainted sunglasses. The first thing everyone noticed was that her hair was a crimson red that was pulled back into a ponytail with bangs and a few messy strands. Her half-jacket was zipped all the way up, leaving them to guess that she had a yellow tube top on, and her jean shirt only came down to her tights. Even with her eyes hidden, Cody could tell she was annoyed. "I thought that I was going on a date with one guy, not four."

"H-Hey Nora." Cody smiled slightly, a little embarrassed. "R-Remember me?"

"The little prick that screwed around with Noah. Yeah, I remember you." Nora hissed, which made all of the guys flinch. "Honestly, if he didn't want this to happen, I don't understand why he could've just let me continued to reject you. You don't deserve anyone like him." Cody clutched his fist and bit the inside of his cheek. It was expected that he was going to get treated like this and probably hate this day, but nothing was going to make him change his mind.

"So… are we going to just stand here like a bunch of trees or are we going to get this date over and done with? I want to see Scream Thirteen, and the earliest time is in a few minutes. Let's go people!" Nora huffed and turned, walking ahead. "Damn, look at the way she walks." Duncan wolf-whistled. As the three thugs ogled her, Cody can only stare with a deep thought. That walk looks so familiar…

"… Hey, Nora? Was your left foot always pronated towards the center?" He asked, shocking the three boys. Nora turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You're foot. I can tell it's a size nine, but it's titled to the right. Was it always like that?" Cody asked again. Nora sneered, "I don't see how that's any of your business, nor problem. Now come on." The girl turned around and stormed off. Cody sighed at her sudden anger. Maybe it was because he didn't complimented her black flats, but brushed it off and walked up to her. They must be pretty popular, though; Noah's mother had them on the other day.

* * *

><p>"Um… is that your natural hair, or did you dye it?"<p>

"No and no. I like wigs every now and then. Gives me more diversity without actually changing my real hair." Nora stated as Cody paid for the movie tickets. Cody awkwardly smiled and laughed. "Okay. That's cool."

"Are you just saying that because you can't find anything else to say? If so, then you're pretty pathetic." Nora grabbed the tickets from him and walked off. "I would like some popcorn and a snack. I'll find the seats." She commanded. Cody narrowed his eyes; not only was he sure that she was going to make this date horrible, but she also made Cody sure that he never wanted to date her attitude again. "Sure." Cody mumbled. "What would you like?"

Nora pondered for a bit, her hand pushing a strand of her hair back, Cody's teal eyes widening before shaking his head. He was imagining things again, that's all. He'd had spasms here and there ever since he and Noah started growing apart, looking for anything to fill up the empty void beside him. "Hm… I don't like sharing. Too many germs." This is getting weird, the brunette thought, the nostalgia hitting him like a ton of bricks. "I would like a-"

"-Small popcorn with light butter and gummy worms?" Cody finished. Nora flinched, her eyes hidden behind the shaded sunglasses staring him down. Instead of answering, she hesitantly turned around and walked away. What did he do wrong this time?; Was it because he suggest a small and light butter?

Alejandro, Duncan, and Geoff appeared from behind a poster standee and walked over to Cody, the leader patting his shoulders. "Way a go, dorkie. You ended up insulting a girl on the first date."

"No I didn't." Cody mumbled to himself. Alejandro shook his head. "Amigo, you never suggest a small or something light for a female. She'll think you're calling her fat, despite the fact that she is a little big boned." As the two lackeys nodded, agreeing with their leader, Cody glanced back in Nora's direction.

* * *

><p>"<em>I want a small popcorn with light butter." Noah stated, Cody smirking with a small laugh. "Really? That's an odd combination. Why don't we get a large and share?" He asked. Noah rolled his eyes. "Because, I don't like sharing; Too many germs. Did you know that the toilets here are actually cleaner than our hands because we're always touching stuff? Technically, we have something dirtier than that in our pockets that contributes to contaminating our hands; our phones. And the sinks there-"<em>

"_Okay, germophobe, I get it. It was just a suggestion." The brunette laughed. "Besides, I don't have germs. I'm as clean as a whistle."_

"_That phrase is so oxymoronic." Noah rolled his eyes, leaning on the counter. "But then again, people are stupid."_

"_Whatever you say." Cody glanced at the candy. "Hey, would you like some, too? Tell me before I spend the rest of my money on it."_

"_You need to calm down before you get fat and an even wider gap from the sugar dissolving your teeth." Noah stated. "Besides, if you buy anything else, it would be like a date." Cody laughed nervously. "What are you talking about, Noah. Can't a friend treat a friend?"_

_Noah shrugged, a small smile appearing on his face. "I guess." He bit his lips and glance his eyes to the side. "I like Gummy worms. Plus, did you know I can swallow about three of them whole at the same time?"_

"_Isn't that dangerous?"_

"_I don't know?" Noah answered. "But what I do know is that I eat them way too quickly because of that."_

"_Oh, well, maybe I should get two or three of them then."_

"_Come now, I don't want you to waste your money on me." Noah chuckled, then brushed his hair back and stared him in the eyes. "But since you insisted, give me three more."_

* * *

><p>"About time." Nora hissed as Cody made his way to his seat. Nora had chosen to sit in the middle, which was usually Noah's favorite spot, so it didn't bother him much. He ignored the three 'friends' in the background, groaning at the fact that the two were sitting in the back.<p>

What did they expect? It's the first date, Cody thought. Not all girls like to suck someone's dick before they get to know them.

"Here." Cody gave her the popcorn and the gummy worms. Nora flinched, grabbing the bags. "… Why did you get so many?" She asked, Cody trying to get confortable in the seats.

"Sorry. I figured you might want some more. You know how little they put in there." Cody answered, looking at the previews. "Besides, I guess it must be a habit. Whenever I buy gummies of any sort, I buy extra because of Noah; he loves them." Nora stared at him before a small smirk and blush appear on her face. "I didn't know you paid attention like that. But, then again, that's something that should be obvious after the third time or so." Nora ripped open a bag, taking three worms and swallowing them whole. Cody blinked, then turned his attention back to the previews and slightly shivered. "…um… what movie is this again?"

"Scream thirteen." Nora answered. "Why?"

"Um… I just don't do to well with horror and thrillers like that." Cody admitted, ignoring the groans from the three in the background; he could even hear Duncan yelling 'Weak, dude', but paid no attention when Geoff, obviously intrigued by what might happen next, shushed him. Nora's eyes widen. "You're kidding me? We use to- I mean, Noah said that you two use to watch them all the time."

"That's because he likes them. And who am I to suggest otherwise." He stated. "Beside, if I wasn't on this date with you, I probably would've dragged him here. He'd been wanting to see this movie for a while." Another groan came from Duncan, which made Cody narrowed his eyes. Damn delinquent, he thought. However, he was shocked by the curious look on Nora's face. "Well, what movie did you want to see?" she asked, all of the aggression in her voice suddenly disappeared.

"The comedy in the next theater." Cody answered. "Why?" He received no answer, though. A few minutes pasted, Nora got up, dusting her outfit off. "Well, lets go."

"Huh?" Cody questioned. "But I paid for these tickets?"

Nora gave a small chuckle. "It's call sneaking in, hun. Lets go!" Nora grabbed his hand and dragged him off. For some odd reason, it reminding him of Noah once again.

* * *

><p><em>Cody was grateful to whatever higher being that was up there. The movie had ended and he had endured a day of trying to act cool in front of Noah. The 'friends day out' was a complete success; it actually went better than he'd expected. He looked up and smiled towards his friend, only for it to disappear when he saw him flirting with a girl. He doesn't remember what her name is, but he'd seen her before in school.<em>

_And she was all over Noah like she was at school._

_This sucks. He thought he was going to confess today, but apparently not. Maybe it was just not meant to be._

"_Cody?" The boy looked up to see his friend beside him, a worried look on his face. How did he get here so quickly, Cody thought. "Are you feeling okay?"_

"_Yeah. Never better. Why?" Cody answered. The Indian smiled. "Good. Because we're going to see another movie."_

"_But I don't have enough money. Unless you're paying."_

"_Silly boy, It's call 'sneaking in', hun. Let's go." And who was Cody to deny when Noah grabbed his hands and dragged him off._


	4. A Date with Nora or Noah? Part 2

Hello everyone. Surkura's here... and I guess there's nothing much to really say. Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p>"Are your friends going to be following us for the entire date?" Nora asked, annoyed when she looked at the three boys a few seats down in the café she and Cody went to after the movie. The trio waved at them and she scoffed. "Seriously. I know this was a dare and all, but couldn't they just have told you to take pictures or something. It would've lasted longer." She spat then looked at Cody spinning the straw in his milkshake around, his eyes looking out of the café window.<p>

Nora adverted her eyes and fiddled with her fingers. She opened her mouth a couple of times, but stopped, closed it, and repeated the process. Finally, after a few minutes of awkward silences, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Nothing at all! It's just that…" Cody sighed, glancing back towards the window. "I'm actually surprise that you know this spot. Noah and I use to come here all the time and sit here in this exact spot, too." He gave a small, weak smile. "We use to look outside the window, spot some people and-"

"-Try to guess their life stories like they did on that movie Date Night." Nora finished with a faded voice, her head hanging low and her finger grazing around the rim of her cup. Cody had to double take, preventing himself from reaching up and rubbing his eyes. For a split second, he thought he saw Noah in Nora's place in his usual three shirts and green cargo shorts. He looked up at him with deep brown eyes before Cody remembered that he was looking into Nora's sunglasses. "He told me about the things you two do, and that was one of them… guess that won't be happening anymore."

"Guess not." Cody stated. "But I guess it's okay. I mean, we don't do anything anymore anyway. Not even a phone call. Those guys made it clear to me that they don't want me talking to Noah after I join them. I don't even understand why I have to exactly, but as long as they stop hurting him."

"But… you know, you're hurting him." Nora mumbled, her hands gripping the milkshake cup tightly. "I guess you're not doing a good job at that, huh?"

"Excuse me!" Cody perked his head up. He did not mean to get angry towards her, but the aggression in his voice was already placed. "What do you mean, 'I'm not doing a good job'? What would you do if you had my situation, huh!"

Nora was not fazed by his anger. In fact, she acted as if she dealt with it before. However, her hidden eyes were scratching a hole deep inside Cody's skin, feeling it up with anger, depression, and sadness. There's only one person that Cody knows has powerful enough eyes to do that, and that was-

"Hold that thought." She said before getting up and walking towards the bathroom. Once the door was closed, the three boys got up and sat around Cody. "Dude, I'm seriously thinking that the rumors about you being gay is true." Duncan announced. "All you did this entire date was talked about 'Noah's this' and 'Noah's that' and 'Noah, Noah, Noah'."

"I'm sorry, but she's reminding me too much of him!" Cody snapped. "The orders, the movie skipping, the walk- everything! I swear, they're like twins or something. Maybe I'm dating a long lost twin; I wouldn't be surprise since he had eight older siblings- all twins, by the way!"

"Amigo, when you're on a date, you must talk about the lady you're with, and not your friend." Alejandro stated. "Because if you do, you'll give her the impression that you don't like her and that she reminds you of a man. And trust me, no women wants to be reminded of that."

"Except Eva." Duncan stated an inside joke, high-fiving Alejandro at the same time. Cody decided that it was best to stay on the outside. Eva was a friend of Noah's, and he never liked hearing horrible things about his friends, which is why he'd gotten so involved with the gay rumor about him going around. "Now I'm starving. I'm getting myself something to eat." Duncan announced.

"Right behind you." The Latino followed Duncan towards the line. The only one that was left was Geoff, who was unusually quiet enough to make Cody stare at him funny. "Aren't you going to eat with them?" He asked.

"I actually wanted to talk to you, bro. Just us two, so it can be the real me. Alejandro wouldn't like it if I did this in front of him." Geoff said. Cody raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean, he wouldn't like it? Isn't he your friend? The three of you run the school and most of the town."

"Alejandro was wide known before I joined in the picture, but I'm getting off topic." Geoff stated. "How's Noah?" Cody didn't expect that question. He slightly narrowed his eyes. "Why do you care?"

"Because he seems hurt." Geoff stated. "I might not know Noah, but you know you two were well known around the school. He doesn't seem like that type a guy to let friend issues cloud his mind, but… the both of you seemed off these past couple of weeks."

Cody knew he was obvious about that. Noah and him, even with different friends, were basically joint to the hip. Noah's friend Izzy even offered to try and duck taped their hips together. "H-He's… okay." He lied, he'd guessed. "A little peeved. But he'll get over it. It's for the best, right? You guys will leave him alone if I do, right?"

Geoff turned his gaze away from the teen, Cody's anger and fear boiling up. "Well? Will you or will you not!" He hissed. "Alejandro gave his word! He would leave Noah alone!"

"… You know, I was just like you few months ago." Geoff spoke so softly; it was almost unnatural for someone like him. "I had it all. You know DJ and Bridgette? They were my best friend and girlfriend. God, they were my life. But, DJ got injured and couldn't play football anymore, which was about the only 'manly' thing he could do. See, he and Bridgette are hard-core activists and environmentalists. They're both vegetarians and usually want to hug around a tree singing. And although I like meat, and they can somewhat respect that, I usually go to them with these things and they're actually not the bad; pretty fun, actually, like a low down party. But I hated the fact that I was Mr. Party Go-er and everyone else would tease them behind my back. DJ got teased for not being manly enough and Bridgette for not being like other girls.

"One day, the two of them were planning on doing a little activist rally about the school not spending enough money on nutrition lunch food and more on sports equipment. Word got out and people were planning on ruining it. I wanted, and tried to stop it, but I couldn't do it, and the event was closing down. Alejandro and Duncan sensed my dilemma and offered to help, but for a price. They got the rest of their gang to protect the rally, but I couldn't see it; I watched from the sideline their fake happy faces as their eyes glance around for me. But I thought it would just be the event, and I could just explain to them later. But even after that, but bullying continued, and I hated to see the two of them suffer! Especially when they smile at me as I'm fixing up their beatings and cuts. I couldn't take it anymore! I went back to Alejandro and Duncan- I wanted them to protect them.

"Their protection came with me doing things I would never though I would do; drugs, robbery, the list goes on. Eventually, I lost them. And when I tried to rekindle everything, against Alejandro's wishes, they were together, all happy and lively. But the moment they saw me, and that look in their eyes…" Geoff gulped, biting his lips and shaking his head in shame. "I can still hear Bridgette yelling that she thought I was better than that. Do you know what it felt when I realized that those smiles they gave me when I helped them wasn't to cover up the mask that they hated the fact that they were getting bullied, and they hated looking weak in front of me?"

Cody gulped, turning his head away. "W-Why are you telling me this, Geoff?"

"Because, bra', I can tell that you love Noah, and don't tell me that you don't; the evidence is there. And I can tell that you want to protect him, too. But I wonder sometimes… If I had not made the deal with Alejandro and Duncan… maybe the three of us could've gotten closer. Maybe we could've made something bigger and better and eventually, the school could've accepted them. It would be just the three of us, like it should be." Geoff smirked, then frown and patted Cody's shoulders. "I rumors are going to die down once we alter the story a bit, though I'm sure a few will still think that you're gay. But I will tell you this. Alejandro had his eyes on Noah for a while, man." Cody's eyes widen in shock, a nail being hammered into his chest. "W-What?"

Geoff sighed and pulled the tip of his hat down. "Yeah, dude. Alejandro was going to make a move the moment you become a part of the group. It's not easy to get out of, either. And if you do happen to talk to Noah, Alejandro won't think twice about hurting him to hurt you. In fact, I wouldn't be surprise if he does something to make Noah agree."

"...I'm not… protecting him?" Cody gasped. "All this time…I thought that I was sacrificing our friendship for his safety. But, Alejandro promise me that he would-."

"He promised that he was going to stop bullying him. Dating is something totally different." Geoff responded. Cody held his head down. "…I'm not protecting him…I was never protecting him…"

"Not really, bro." Geoff said, a little upset that he had to break the news to him. "I know you're looking out for him, but looking out for what's best and doing what's best are two totally different things. I just hope you realize it before it's too late. I would hate for something as strong as your love for him to end like this. Believe it or not, Cody, It's not to late."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not his pawn yet. You can still save this relationship of yours." The party go-er grabbed his shoulders and smiled. "You can still get him. And trust me, I know that Noah is waiting for you." Geoff gave a friendly wink before walking up to the line, placing a fake mask for the two thugs.

Cody shook his head, anger rolling in his groans.

He wasn't protecting Noah like he was promised the teen. He knew the consequences of joining a gang would ruin him mentally, but he didn't care as long as the person he loved was safe. But now… what to do?

"To answer your question, Cody, and sorry for taking so long." Nora caught his attention as she sat back down, putting away some make-up in her purse. "I wouldn't do what you're doing. I would want my friend or whomever I cared about to be safe, but…just to know that when they need me, that I'm there for them… and if I'm not there to help them, no matter how many bodyguards they have, they will always be in pain and unprotected. The best way for me to make sure they are safe is if I do it myself, even if death is at the end of the road."

Silences filled the air between them, however, it was serene. Cody gave a small smile. "Nice speech there, Nora." He stated. Nora blushed and giggled nervously, biting her lips, and he could tell that she was casting her eyes to the side underneath the sunglasses. "Um… you're thank you. But i was just telling the truth." She said, pulling a strand of her hair back.

The thumb, pointer, and middle finger were out, and the ring and pinky finger was hooked around the strand of hair, pulling it back.

He saw Noah once again.


	5. A Date with Nora or Noah? Part 3

Hi, Everyone! Surkura's Back and let me just say... my college is crazy. Even though I moved in last week, classes started today and I have a feeling that the last two chapters are going to take a while. And all last week was just weird, with the Earthquake, then Irene, and a bunch of other things, too. But, Chapter 5 is up, and I will try to get the last two up as possible. So, without further ado, here's chapter 5!

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

><p>Cody must admit, the date was kind of nice. At first, Nora was rude, yes, but how can she not be. She was doing this for a friend that was hurting, so she could've been mean and nasty to him all she wanted just to prove her anger. However, as time went by, her attitude decreased dramatically. Sure they had a little fun at the bookstore and a small trip to the game-store; Cody was quite surprised at the amount of information she had about Call of Duty. But the highlight of their date was when they had a quick run to the annual carnival. Nora had a thrill for ride and heights, and got on every single on they had, twice. It was actually her first time going to a carnival and reminded Cody of a child at a candy store.<p>

However, it was torture for Cody was well because every little thing she does would remind her of Noah. The books she'd picked out, the information on gaming, the thrill rides, and the heights. But what really stood out was Nora's squealing when she saw an Eevee plushy. It reminded him of the time he and Noah was walking through the mall. Noah spotted one and screamed, which scared the hell out of him. He never questioned it, but he constantly teased him about it when the chance prevented itself.

The end of the day was drawing near and Cody smiled as Nora walked beside him with a huge Eevee plushy in her grasp. She turned to him and smiled, and the brunette could tell behind her glasses that her eyes were closed. "I actually had fun, today." She said. "I mean, to be honest, I was going to make your life a living hell, but… I wouldn't mind doing this again, you know?"

"Yeah. Me too." Cody responded, then stopped as something caught his eyes. He took a step back, looking down an alleyway, his hands clutching into fists. Nora turned around and blinked. "What's wrong?"

"This area has so many bad memories for me." Cody answered. "I was having so much fun, that I didn't even pay attention to where we were going.

"This was the same ally I found Noah in, almost beaten to death. I never found out why he was like that. He never told me why he came here; whenever I asked, he brushed it off as if it was nothing. Then I found Alejandro and them; I found out that they were the ones that did that to him and just… went on a blinding rage and attacked them. I lost, but Alejandro liked me for some reason. And the deal began."

Nora walked closer to Cody's side. "… Noah told me it was because of them." She stated, catching Cody's attention, but he never moved his eyes away from the ally. "He heard that they created the rumors and wanted to give them a piece of his mind. He knew you wouldn't like it, which is probably why he didn't tell you when he asked, but… he would do anything for you, Cody, like he knows you would do almost anything for him." Nora glanced at him. "Are you sure the two are you are just friends?"

Cody widens his eyes and stared at her. Nora flinched and hastily turned away. "I'm sorry. Forget I said ever said anything."

"… If you want the truth, Nora, I really don't know." Cody mumbled, catching her attention. "I mean… ever since we became friends, all I wanted was for him to be happy and safe. I cared for him way too much; Noah was everything to me. He was a real friend. But… there were times that I was not happy with that."

"W-What do you mean?" Nora asked, eager, but a little frightened.

"There were times when he would go on dates, and I would be so… angry and upset of being pushed last on his list, but I pushed that aside when he calls and tells me about his day with so much joy and happiness. And the fucked up part is, every girl he gets, he asked me if she's okay for him. And all I ever wanted to say was no… because I wanted him to here with me." Cody chuckled. "Look at me, I sound like a jealous lover."

"Yeah… you do." Nora slightly blushed, biting her lips. "Who knows? Maybe he'd tried getting those girls… just to get your attention. Maybe we wanted you to be jealous."

"Yeah right. Noah isn't like that. He's too cocky to get help to make anyone jealous or to like him. And plus, he's straight, remember?" Cody laughed then stopped once he realized his date wasn't laughing with him. "… Nora?"

"Sometimes you have to be selfish, Cody." Nora stated. "If you didn't feel it was right, you should've told him. He would've understood. Because I can tell you right now, when this is all over and done with, Noah's going to try and get you back."

"But that's not going to make him safe."

"He doesn't care. He misses you, Cody; He really does." Nora tightened her clutch on her stuff pokemon. "But… doing what you think is best and what's the best are two total different things. And majority of the time, what's the best choice is doing what you want in your heart without a second guess. Do you really want to end your friendship with him?"

"No." Cody answered without hesitation. "I want to be with him. By his side, everyday."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"It's complicated."

"I don't see how." Nora stated. She looked behind her. "I think your friends are going home. The one with the cowboy hat is waving toward us." Cody looked behind him, only to wave back at Geoff as the party animal smiled. "Choose the right move, Cody. I know you can do it!" He yelled before running off. The brunette smirked then blushed as Nora grabbed his hand. "Now… we're alone." She bit her lips and looked away, blushing so hard that it can be seen through her dark skin. "Can we go back to the park and just sit there until the sun finally sets? To be honest, when Noah first told me about you, I thought you were a nice guy, and I always wanted to do that with a nice guy."

Needless to say, sitting on the park bench watching the color in the sky changing was kind of nice to Cody. Nora scooted closer to him and laid on his shoulders, staring into space. "… I like this." Nora stated, catching Cody's attention. Her smile was small, but sincere. "Just the two of us hanging out. It feels so right, just being like this."

"Yeah. It oddly does." Cody chuckled, laying his head on hers, their hands intertwined. The silence was serene and welcoming as the stars were slightly visible. "… Cody." Nora started. "… Can I just kiss you, before we end this date once and for all." Cody flinched and looked at her, slightly moving away. "I-I-I… you want to kiss me?"

"Yeah." Nora took off her sunglasses; however, her eyes were hidden beneath her bangs. "I mean… if that's okay with you. Just one, please?"

"… Sure." Cody answered, slightly bummed. He was hoping his first real kiss would be with Noah in some way or form. Maybe it could've been a bi-curious question that triggered the event from happening, but anything would have lead to it.

But he wasn't going to touch Noah's lips. He was never going to as long as Alejandro had a hold on him. The moment he decides to talk to Noah, the punk would hurt him with out a second thought. Besides, it's kind of rude to leave someone hanging when they had the courage to ask.

Nora smiled and stared at him, shocking the pale teen as he got a good look of her eyes before she closed them and poked out her lips.

"… N-Noah?"


	6. A Date with Nora or Noah? Final Part

Hey guys! Surkura's back. And although i do have college, this is a result of what happens when you get up at 5-something in the morning and you have an 11 o'clock class. And trust me, I am not use to having this much free time. I have no idea what to do. But, I will give you a little something something! A double feature! That's right! The second to last and last chapter are here... together! Need I say more? oh, and thank you Noah's Twin and EvanesceneAngel for your reviews and best of wishes to me; that was sweet. So these last two chapters are dedicated to you guys!  
><em>"abcdefg...Q"<em>-Flashbacks

Disclaimer:... do i really have to say it by now?

* * *

><p>"…N-Noah?" Cody questioned, his eyes completely widen. Nora mirrored the action, however, her eyes were widen in fright. The brunette wouldn't have believed it, would've just thought everything was just a coincidence. But the answer was there; for he could never forget those eyes he was looking into.<p>

Those deep, powerful, dark brown eyes.

Nora slowly pulled away, her bangs casting a shadow over her face. She grabbed a fistful of her skirt and stood quiet, and Cody knew that that was Noah's method when he was trying to figure out a way to escape from tight situations. However, by the way that his fist was trembling, the brunette knew that Noah didn't have a thing. "Noah-"

"What do you feel for him?" She hastily asked. "How much, in order to mistake him as me, because you're been doing that the entire date-"

"Noah-"

"-because it really was pissing me off, Cody; I'm the date, not him. Is it more than friendship? Are you scared to admit it?"

"Noah-"

"NOAH IS DEAD!" Nora yelled in a Noah-like voice, shocking the smaller teen. "HE WAS DEAD THE MOMENT YOU STARTED HANGING AROUND THOSE PUNKS AND LOST SIGHT OF YOUR OWN SELFISH DESIRES, NEEDS, AND GUT INSTANTS!" she flinched and covered her mouth, tears wielding up in her eyes. Cody reached up and tried to grab her hand, but she pulled back and took off in a sprint.

"_Not really, bro." Geoff said. "I know you're looking out for him, but looking out for what's best and doing what's best are two totally different things. I hope you realize it before it's too late…"_

"_Sometimes you have to be selfish, Cody…"Nora clutched tightly on her pokemon. "But…doing what you think is best and what's best are two different things._ _And majority of the time, what's the best choice is doing what you want in your heart without a second guess. Do you really want to end your friendship with him?"_

…no…

…No…

NO! He was not going to lose him again!

Cody hasted up and started running after the teen. "Noah! Noah!" The teen didn't listen, and instead, started to push harder. "Noah, wait!" Cody pondered for a bit. "Nora!"

The girl stopped, but refused to turn around, her body shaking. Cody got on his knees and caught his breath, giving a weak smile. "Please stop these games, Nora. I know who you are? I recognize those eyes anywhere."

"… I didn't think you paid attention to my eyes like that." Nora stated, taking off the wig and revealing dark, shoulder length hair. Cody was grateful that they ran out the central part of the city and into a more secluded one; maybe Noah lead him here on purpose so they can talk.

"Noah, I pay attention to you a lot. Hell, the moment this date started, she did things that was… you. Ever single ounce of you. The way you would smile. Your usual orders and what movies you enjoyed. The way you love thrill rides and how you react to Eevees whenever you see one." Cody walked closer to the teen. "You were Nora from the very beginning. And because I had nothing to do with her at first, I didn't notice these things, nor care because… because I was hanging out with the real you. And, Noah, I don't want that to end."

"Really? You seem to interested for it to stay that way." Noah turned around, tears down his face. "'It's complicated', remember! You said it yourself! But I don't care! I will get you back by my side like before this entire thing fiasco with Alejandro and them happen! I love you too much for that to end for nothing! Nothing at all!" Cody blinked, his face turning red. "W-What?"

"I hung around those girls for two reasons only, Cody! Just like Nora said, I did want you to react! I wanted you jealous! And you basically go for every other girl, too, so I tried to study them to do this damn get up!" Noah threw the wig on the ground. "I thought you would notice me! Try to make a move! I would rather you be with Nora than any other person! But you didn't, and I had to keep hurting other people for you, Cody!" Noah shook his head then threw his hands up. "But, it doesn't matter anymore! I tried to get her to convince you go come back, but it doesn't matter! You had your mind fucking made, and like I said, I would help you with that!"

Cody said nothing and walked up closer to the teen, standing face to face with him. He reached up, grabbing Noah's cheek and wiping his tears away with his thumb. "…The only other time I've seen you cried… was when you woke up in the hospital, watching me cry. I didn't want to see those tears again; it's ironic that I'm the one making them." Cody pulled Noah into a hug. "But… I'm not going to let you get hurt again. I promise. I'm going to stay by your side.

"Let the rumors continue. It's partially right; I'm bi-sexual. I dare Alejandro and Duncan to lay a hand on you, because they have to get through me first. I will always be there to be your shield. And I'm sorry for letting this get so out of control. I wanted to help, when all the help you need was for me to be right by you."

"… I hate you." Noah muffled, hugging Cody back. "I hate you so much."

"I love you, too."


	7. Epilogue

**_Three months later…_**

Cody blinked, rubbing his eyes before blinking again as he stared across the café. "… Well… I'll be darn." He said with a smirk as he spotted Geoff sitting in a both with DJ and Bridgette. He had a small, but noticeable scar above his right eye, but that was the scar that helped Geoff decide that enough was enough. Right after Cody told the trio that he didn't want any part of the group anymore, Alejandro and Duncan tried to gang up on him. Geoff stepped up and protected him, deciding to resign for the group. While Geoff was defending him, Cody called the cops and the trio was arrested. The only reason Geoff got out because Bridgette and DJ pulled in a small fundraising event to get money for his bail. They only got half way after two months, until some unknown person donated the other half.

Bridgette had her arms crossed and the two had a scowl on their faces, but their eyes told a different story as the partygoer spoke.

They were happy he was back.

"Your savior is making a move?" Cody turned back, smirking as Noah sat across from him with a single milkshake and two straws.

"Looks like it." Cody smirked, grabbing the first straw and taking a sip. "I know it was you who paid the rest of the bail. Your grandfather left you a lot of money in your name."

Noah shrugged. "I needed to do something. He helped you get back, am I right?" The teen slightly smiled. "Consider it a thank you."

"Life is a totally higher scale. He's forever in your debt, man." Cody stated, noticing that half of the milkshake was gone by his sip. Noah narrowed his eyes at the cup, but brushed it off. "Although that does sound nice, I don't want that for him. He was a slave to those people before, so let him enjoy his freedom."

"Whatever you say." Cody smiled. Silenced filled the air, but it was comforting. "… Cody…" Noah stated, biting his lips and casting his eyes to the side. The brunette smiled and reached over across the table, connecting his lips with Noah's. It was sweet and quick, but enough to make the both of them blush. "I love you, Nora." Cody laughed as Noah narrowed his eyes. "Not funny." The Indian-Canadian spat. "I wouldn't have to cross-dress if you would've just paid more attention to me."

"Attention addict." Cody laughed some more before a thought came to his head. "Hey, Noah."

"What?" Noah snatched the milkshake away before the brunette can drink the rest. The brunette pouted, but he knew it wasn't going to work. Noah has pretty much become immune to his puppy dog looks, but shook it off. "You realize that I do twice as much with you than I do Nora?" that peaked the Indian's interest. "How so?" he asked.

"Well, you know how you still like to dress as her." Cody started. "Lets see, my first kiss was from Nora after that entire confession three months ago, and that's just lips. My first make out session was with you, tongue and all. Nora and I when to a movie, and we went on those skydiving simulators. I grope Nora and you _grope_ me."

"Where are you getting with this?" Noah raised an eyebrow. Cody twitted with his fingers. "Well, it would almost be three months since we started dating. And since Nora gave me a blow job… what do you think you would give me?" Noah stared at him in awe, then smiled sadistically. "This is why I love you. Besides, I'm a boy. Anything Nora does, I can do better."

"Prove it."

"Oh, I shall." Noah grabbed Cody's hand and gulped his drink, trashing it as he dragged the giddy teen outside, kissing him every now and then on the way to the house.

**_Oh, the Joys of Cross-Dressing!_**

**_Fin!_**

* * *

><p>Well, this is a time to celebrate! Why, because this is the first multi-chapter fanfic that I have ever finished! I thought about doing a sequel to this, but lets see how my schedule goes as it goes later into the year. Now that this idea is out of my head and into the open, I can finally work on Sierra Isn't Going To Like This again. Oh, thanks Noah's Twin. i won't entirely use your idea, but you did give a jump start again with inspiration and... yeah... you get the point, Lol!<p>

Surkura love you ;3


End file.
